Poppy
Gender: Female Species: Otter Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Tall and slender river ottermaiden, with brown fur and unusual green eyes. Wears a deep teal vest over a gauzy aqua poofy-sleeved shirt, clamped tight at the wrists by bejeweled silver bracelets. Wears a much bejeweled belt holding up a teal skirt decorated with ribbon upon ribbon of flowing aqua guaze, as well as multiple colorfully bejeweled necklaces. Has a pair of gold hoop earrings - one in each ear - with small strands of jewels hanging from them. Often weilds a large, heavily beribboned tamborine-drum as both an instrument and a weapon . When not performing, sheds the jewelry save the belt, and also sheds the gauze ribbons and shirt. When at rest, often sits down with the upraised neck and shrugged shoulders which mimics the pose or a cormorant at rest. Personality: Bouncy, giggly, and occasionally annoying, but with a very good heart and a marvelous singing voice. Still has a bit of trouble remembering she isn't a cormorant anymore - makes clucks and chirrups when she's upset. Story Poppy was either abandoned or orphaned under unknown circumstances when she was a toddler - wandering hopelessly about, she fell in a river and was washed over a waterfall. She survived the fall, and was plucked out of the water by a fishing cormorant, who carried her back to his nesting colony, thinking her a piece of dead flotsam his chicks could play with. When Poppy awoke, the not-too-bright, protective, and suspicious cormorants were suprised, and might have slain her. The precocious Poppy cleverly copied the behavior of the chicks in the nests around her enough for the birds to begin feeding and caring for her out of instinct. Poppy managed to survive with the cormorants for many seasons, learning to dive for fish, sun herself, and sing in the same manner as they did, until she became confused about her identity and almost forgot she was an otter. Poppy was an adolescent - almost an adult - before she was discovered by the heron Goliath, who was a member of Sambucus' Simply Spiffin' Circus. The kindly heron wandered into the cormorant colony by mistake while fishing, and was set upon by the birds. Poppy joined the attack, laying him low, and then telling him secretly to lie still and pretend he was dead. The cormorants left him alone afterwards, and the grateful heron invited her back to the troupe with him, where the Hare in charge willingly allowed her to stay. She was soon put into contact with other otters, and learned to speak properly, later beoming a dancer. However, because no one had the heart to censure her for it, she continued to behave like a cormorant whenever she forgot to remind herself she was really an otter. She would "perch" in the same posture as the sunning birds when at rest, and also continued to sleep sitting up with her head tucked under her forepaw. She also made clucking noises when upset, and tended to bob her head slightly when she walked. Poppy performed together with the hares Gibbosa and Withe, and her fellow otter Yushania. She was also the oldest dancer in the troupe, and the circus' only resident singer confident enough to perform solos in front of an audience. Poppy was a minor character. Nothing further is known. Category:Otters Category:Females Category:Little Flower Characters Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Goodbeasts